


Filled, but not fulfilled

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan wakes up abruptly restrained, blindfolded and gagged. Of course it's Victor's fault.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 37





	Filled, but not fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Kinktober day 10: overstimulation/cock warming!
> 
> This is a gift for YandereFoeYay, who gave me this great idea! :D

Logan woke up abruptly from a strong sensation all around his dick.

As soon as he opened his eyes he realised with dread that he was wearing a blindfold. He felt constricted in an unpleasant familiar way by a straightjacket, and he tasted something plastic-y that was most probably a ball-gag.

He squirmed and tried to scream, his muffled voice sounding pathetic to his own ears. He also noticed that he was wearing a cock-cage, which was vibrating and had clearly been the reason why he woke up in the first place.

He heard a familiar chuckle that only made him more furious; of course it was that bastard!

“Took you long enough, runt,” Victor mocked him.

Logan felt him sit beside him, so he tried to kick him since his legs were free.

Creed easily blocked him, forcing him to spread his legs and kneeling between them.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun,” he purred. “I was just in the mood for takin’ your ass.”

Wolverine insulted him, but only some angry muffled noises could be heard.

Victor laughed, forcefully pushing two fingers inside him.

Logan arched his back and groaned in pain, his ass clenching instinctively around that intrusion; however, that pain mixed with the vibrations on his dick only aroused him. He hated himself for it, he didn’t want to take pleasure from that bastard, but his body reacted on its own every damn time. The worst thing was that he had never had stronger orgasms than when he was with Creed.

Sabretooth fingered him roughly, moving them in and out, twisting them, rubbing against every spot that Logan loved and insisting on his prostate.

Wolverine was soon panting, his hard dick hurting for the tight cage that imprisoned it. His muffled moans were a mix of pain and pleasure, but his only smell was that of arousal.

Victor used his free hand to jerk off; the runt wasn’t trying to close his legs anymore, so he could finally focus on himself too.

Logan started to move his hips towards the other’s fingers, his ass clenching around them as if it didn’t want to let them go. He was so fucking horny and at the same time in so much pain because of that damn cage, and deep down he loved it. All that frustration would make his orgasm feel so much better, he just had to wait for Creed to let him have it.

Sabretooth was grinning in satisfaction at the sight of his runt’s legs spread open for him, his whole body trembling, his ass squeezing around his fingers, his moans so lovely even if muffled. He was hard in no time, so he pulled his fingers out. He didn’t give Logan time to protest, though, promptly topping him and pushing his dick inside him.

Wolverine arched his back and almost shouted in pleasure as he felt Victor’s dick sink centimetre after centimetre inside him, spreading him open and filling him up. He felt like he would have come just for it if it hadn’t been for the cock-cage.

Creed didn’t let him get used to his huge intrusion before thrusting; he grabbed Logan’s hips to keep him still, fucking him hard and fast from the start.

The hero’s voice was so loud that it covered Victor’s moans despite the ball-gag, his whole sweat-covered body shaking in pleasure and frustration. He could feel the other’s dick ram inside him exactly at the right angle, sending sparks of electricity straight to his groin. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum, he would do anything for it.

When Logan started to whine, Sabretooth’s thrusts got even harder. He was panting and groaning in pleasure, everything about that situation contributing to his arousal.

It didn’t take long for him to come, but he didn’t stop; he kept on ramming the other, unloading deep inside him again and again as he kept on cumming too.

At some point he got bored with that position, so he pulled out just for the time he needed to turn Logan around and push his face against a pillow.

Wolverine was shouting and crying, uselessly trying to beg for release through his gag, sobs and moans following each other as he shook from head to toe in frustration and pain.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, nor how many times Creed had cum inside him, but he knew he was all slippery because of it and it even dripped out of his ass at every thrust. He just hoped that Victor would soon let him cum too.

When Victor came one last time with a satisfied groan, he wrapped Logan’s waist with his arm and fell on his side, without pulling out.

“You know what, runt, I’m too tired to go on right now. Besides I’m really comfy, so I’m gonna use you as my personal cock-warmer, sounds good?” He said as he snuggled against him.

Wolverine whined in protest, uselessly trying to move his hips to convince him to give him some release.

“Ah, you’re right, this thing’s makin’ a hell of a noise, I’m gonna turn it off for now. But don’t worry, we’ll resume as soon as I wake up.”

Victor turned off the vibration on Logan’s cock-cage, but he left it in place. He also rested his hand above it, just in case he needed to grab him quickly if he tried to move.

“G’night.”

He mockingly kissed Wolverine’s cheek, then he put his head down to rest.

Logan tried for a bit to get him to do something, but it was all in vain. He was still too horny to sleep, and at the same time his ass burned in pain.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
